Survive
by Headstrong91
Summary: My pace was stopped dead by something that sounded like a twig snapping. Yes, I know, so cliché, but I was serious. I swallowed raised shotgun and pointed it in the general direction of the sound. "Matt!" Trevor hissed. "The safety!" I looked at the orange button on the side, The safety was on. Dammit. Feeling incredibly dumb, I clicked it off and approached the bushes.
1. Ch1: Planning

**Hey everyone! It's me again! I decided to start a new story, taking a tiny break from my other one. This is my second Fan fic. I figured I'd give you a little story about me and my friends first time sneaking out, with a chilling twist. The people in the story are real, but i changed their names for privacy reasons.**

* * *

"C'mon man, it'll be fun!" Trevor persuaded. "Its not like the cops will be looking for us."

Gage leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a skeptical look plastered on his unshaven face. "Why? What would be so fun about it?" He inquired. He obviously did not see the fun in sneaking out, as Trevor, Quynten, and I did.

Quynten Castellanos, a good friend of mine, stood in the corner of my Bedroom, juggling and twirling a pocketknife in-between his fingers. He was a short, 5"4" tall, tanned skin, Mexican. His black, buzz-cut hair decorated his skull, while a small scar on his eyebrow showed an accident with a knife he got when he was younger. I never knew what that kid had with knives, but he was always playing tricks, fake-stabbing us, pretending to drop it.

Skinny little bastard…

"Because." He said with a smile. "It's sneaking out. What teenager doesn't like sneaking out?" He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Trevor grinned. "Yea, Its not like we're going to rob a store, what could go wrong?" He added, backing up Quynten's reason.

Trevor Keller was the classic, Curse-word-in-every-sentence, bullshittin'-all-the-time redneck. He was often seen in a pair of Digi-camo shorts, high ankle boots, and a camo cap, with a fishing license pinned to the back. His hair was also Buzz-cut, but his was dark brown. While not pale, this kid was about as white as you could get. He could punch a wall, and the white would rub off.

Gage scoffed and glanced at the two. "What could go wrong?" He held out his hand and counted off reasons. "Hit by a car, Police, Neighbors…" He listed several scenarios in which this could end badly.

Gage York was the kid that kept to himself a lot. He favored the Black/Dark color, Goth look. So did I. He had a distinctive hoop earring in he left ear. Which was often hidden by his semi-long brown hair. He wore the cliché 'MMA Elite' Hoody, Unzipped, Revealing a plain black tee-shirt, as well as a pair of black jeans, with a slight tear at the knee.

I myself, sat cross-legged on my bed with my laptop resting on my thigh, somewhat blocking out the argument/discussion. I had one ear bud in my ear, which was connected to the computer, with The Good Life by Three Days Grace, playing through it while I scrolled through my facebook news feed.

"What about you Matt?" Trevor asked, pulling me into the conversation. I looked up to see all eyes on me. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't you think Gage should come with us?" I thought for a moment and shrugged. "I could care less, that is his choice." A groan fell from Trevor's mouth, hoping I would've taken his side.

Gage dropped his arms and gave in. "Fine, I'll go." He said, Defeated.

Trevor gave a small fist pump in success. "Awesome! Quynten, The bag is downstairs, right?" He nodded. "Yea, I'll go get it." Quynten said, heading down the stairs of my room.

I lived in the attic, so it was basically my own haven. My escape from the cryptic, hypocritical world that we lived in.

Gage tilted his head slightly. "Wait, what bag? What is in it?" He asked, his voice now with curiosity, instead of annoyance.

He waved his arm in dismissal. "Nothing, Just stuff to sneak out." He smirked slightly, as Quynten returned to the room, setting a gray duffel bag on the bed next to me.

The bag hitting my bed knocked me out of my trance as a looked at it, curious of its contents, as was Gage.

Trevor opened it and pulled out four black shirts. "What are they for?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Trevor smiled and pulled out a long gray object.

"What the fuck?" I exclaim. "Y-You brought weapons!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard me.

He pulled out several guns. REAL guns. This time, it's my turn to panic. "No fucking way!" I exclaimed.

Trevor groaned. "Hey hey hey! We're going out to mill run, its fine!" He explained.

At this I calmed down a bit. Mill run is a large open area near my town, it was known for kids bringing guns to shoot. There have never been any accidents that the cops knew of, so they never banned it.

"Okay good, I thought we were going through the streets with them…" I took a breath of relief. Now gage was _definitely_ ready to go. He always had a fascination with guns, from air soft pellet guns, to real ones.

He also pulled out straps, ammunition cases, bullet cartridges, and other items. I watched as he made sure the clips were empty, and the guns as well, before he put an empty clip into the chamber, and put them in the bag. As he put them away, he named each one. "306 Rifle. Hechler & Koch MP5k. Five-Seven Tactical sidearm. 12 gauge Maussberg."

I smiled and glanced at him, then the bag. "Can I use 306?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I already assigned us guns. I get the 306, Gage gets the MP5, You get the Shotgun, and Quynten gets the Five-Seven."

I grinned. "Ooh, Shotgun" I said with an evil, and somewhat sadistic tone.

Quynten groaned, not happy with his assigned choice. "C'mon man, a pistol? Seriously?" He said, obviously upset.

Trevor laughed. "Puh-lease. One, the rifle would break your shoulder. Two, The shotgun would push you back a foot every time you fire, unlike Matt's fat-ass.

"Hey!" I objected, punching him in the shoulder. He was right, I was a bit on the chubby side, but he went to far.

"And lastly, the MP5k would recoil out of your hands." He finished.

Quynten scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"That, and I am a better marksman than you are." He shook his head in dismissal.

I smiled and stood, finally asking the question everyone had hoped for. "Okay, so when are we leaving?"

* * *

**Well, not bad for my FIRST chapter. I have a terrible problem with them being short. I try and try, but they always end up being shorter than they look. I'll try to get better. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	2. Ch2: The Walk

**Hey! I know its been months, but i just didn't have time to write. I'm back and ready to finish my other story, as well as continue this one. First of all, I know its short, this is mainly a transition chapter. Well, enjoy! There will be plenty of violence, and humor to come!**

* * *

At that point, it seemed no one had an answer. We all looked at one another.

Trevor shrugged. "You're mom usually hits the rack around twelve thirty, right?"

I nodded in approval. "Yeah, around that time." My mom was a hard working single parent. My father had left when I was thirteen, so I kind of took up the responsibilities. With work, dinner, homework, and a healthy dose of Mafia Wars on Facebook, she usually goes to sleep from twelve, to twelve thirty.

He nodded and pulled out a roll of paper, contained by a rubber band. He took the rubber band of and tossed it behind him. Quynten caught it.

"Alright, so you're here, 5th avenue and 25th street. Union is usually dead in the middle of the night, so we won't have to worry about traffic. Then we'll head up 25th street to Bon Secours Hospital, and down the hill, and then we hit the train tracks…" He trailed off in the discussion, while I focused on my open laptop on the bed, attempting to read the small text, due to how I was on the other side of the bed.

"Ow! What the?!" I was snapped out of my trance my Trevor's choice of words. Quynten was laughing. He had snapped Trevor's bare arm with the rubber band he had so carelessly thrown behind him.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

After the two had settled down, and the discussion was over, we all split up. I sat on my bed on my laptop, listening to music, and scrolling through Facebook. Trevor and Gage sat in front of my television playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. Quynten sat on the laptop he had brought from home.

When the clock read 'twelve thirty-three, it was time to go.

"Trevor." I called to him. He looked at me, then the clock. He nodded, as a wide smile grew on his face.

Never before, had I seen a high school junior smile like he did. That strange, mischievous smile.

He stood up. "Alright Bitches!" He exclaimed as he started getting things together. In a matter of minutes, we were ready, ill dressed in black hoodies, except Quynten. He couldn't stand hoodies; instead, he wore a grey, long sleeve shirt.

Slowly, and steadily, we tiptoed down the creaky wooden steps, and out my solid metal storm door. Then we eased our way into the grass next to my house.

Just like we though, Union avenue was dead and we crossed it with ease. I glared back at Gage, whom was carrying the duffel bag.

"What?" He asked me, dumbfounded. I pulled my eyebrows together and continued to glare at him, then smiled. "Nothing, just fucking with you."

Trevor and Quynten laughed, while he just shook his head. My backpack was filled with ammunition, gun magazines, and cartridges, Trevor carried maps, Gage carried the guns, and Quynten carried a bag with chips, drinks, and other snacks.

What?

Don't want to go hungry…do we?

After a few more minutes of silence, we finally made it to the train tracks. After checking that none were coming, we hopped onto the tracks and started walking to Mill run road. The only thing that was heard was the crunching of gravel and rocks under our feet.

After walking about 6 blocks in silence, we hit Mill Run road. We stepped down the slope of the tracks, and onto the sidewalk.

Last thing I remember was laughing at a joke Quynten had told me, then I looked to my side.

Where's Trevor?

I turned to see Trevor hiding behind a wall, and a telephone pole. I was curious as to why, till I looked down the alley.

A police cruiser was heading straight for me.

* * *

**Like I said, transistion chapter! **

**Another thing. I know the language isnt the best. This story is sort-of based on my friends, and this is how we act all the time. R&R!**


End file.
